Vita Amor Letum
by Shinigami1951
Summary: Voldemort has defeated Harry Potter. The world is in despair. I know that Potter is still alive, that he is hidden deep within the Muggle World. I need to find him. Only he is strong enough to stop Voldemort and save the world.
1. The Day It All Begun

Title: Vita, Amor, Letum 

Part Title: The Day It All Started

Author: Shinigami195

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Voldemort has defeated Harry Potter. The world is in despair. I know that Potter is still alive, that he is hidden deep within the Muggle World. I need to find him. Only he is strong enough to stop Voldemort and only he is strong enough to keep our love alive.

Disclaimer: I am a poor author, I own nothing. The characters are not mine, and I don't want to own the Original Characters neither, because most of them are evil, and I only like Evil!Draco and he is not very evil in this fic. But I don't own him. Pity isn't it?

Warnings: Slash, Angst, Language, 

Pairings: Harry/Draco Ron/Hermione

Author Notes: Set in Draco's POV 

This is my new fic!!!!! Its set into three main parts, which are divided into chapters, and this one is just the prologue. Hope you like.

VITA, AMOR, LETUM

The Day It All Started

It all happened so fast on that fateful day in the summer of 1998, that Dumbledore's Army had no real chance to defend themselves and the school, against Voldemort and his forces.

Hogwarts fell at the same time that Voldemort killed Dumbledore. After Dumbledore's Death, his army began to split up and flee. It seemed that everyone had lost the will to keep on fighting the Dark Lord.

Even the Boy-Who-Lived seem to lose the will to keep going.

I can recall watching the fight between Voldemort and Harry Potter. It was almost too painful to watch. From an early stage in the fight, you could tell Voldemort had the upper hand over Harry.

And so we lost.

Voldemort claimed Hogwarts as his own.

I was lucky to survive.

I had betrayed the Death Eaters, betrayed Voldemort and my father. But it was my father who had begged Voldemort to spare my life.

Voldemort never killed Harry Potter. If he had, I would have preferred Death than Life.

But while Harry Potter was alive, there was still hope remaining.

We were forced to watch as Voldemort dealt with him.

A weak Harry Potter was brought forward. He was thrown on to the floor at Voldemort's feet; the boy was covered in blood and dirt. And look terribly pale. My father had a tight grip on my arm. He had to hold me back. I was trying, struggling as hard as I could to get to the fallen boy. But my father would not let me go.

Harry's eyes were alive with anger. They burned a brilliant green at the man before him, anger, hatred and fear, all mixed in one. Voldemort met Harry's eyes with his own red ones, his eyes were burning too. Desire, lust. The look fixed on Harry. But it was not the boy he was lusting after, it was his power.

Harry Potter was far more powerful than even he knew.

I could feel his power, feel his magic every time he touched me. I had seen his power defend his friends and defeat his enemies. I had felt the scorch of it, on my skin when he had attacked me a few years ago. Such power. It was almost impossible for such power to be controlled, but if anyone could, it had to be him. He always managed the impossible. After all, it was him who taught a Malfoy to Love.

"Voldemort will be merciful, Harry," Voldemort hissed, "I have already agreed to spare your friends' lives…"

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were being held by Death Eaters just a few feet from me. Hermione was silently crying, and Ron was too weak. He could barely stand without support. I had learnt just how loyal these two really were. I had always mocked it before, but they showed Harry greater loyalty than anyone had ever shown me.

"… And your lover will also be spared."

My Father's grip tighten as Harry turned his head to look across at me. Relief was written over his face. He was glad that I would be safe, but I didn't feel happy about my fate. I was to remain at Hogwarts, trapped within its four stonewalls, with Death Eaters and Voldemort as my only company.

"As for you, sweet young Potter," Voldemort gripped Harry's raven hair with pale blue fingers and forced him to look deep into his eyes. "I am going to drain you. All of your power will become mine. You will become nothing more than a muggle. And then, I'm going to wipe your memories clear. There will be no dead parents, no friendships with mudbloods, no magic, and no Draco Malfoy."

Harry was clenching his fists to control his body's reaction. The lost of magic he could deal with, he had managed it before when I stole his wand back in year 6. It was his memories that he couldn't deal with losing. I couldn't deal with losing him.

Harry was kneeling on the floor; his eyes clenched shut to stop the fear and panic showing, and to stop the tears from falling.

Voldemort was as good as his word. He drained Harry's Power before using his own magic back on him to cast the strongest memory charm known to the wizarding world.

I will never forget the blank green eyes that opened after the spell had been cast. His eyes past around the room, taking it all in like a new born babe.

Hermione's grief was too much she shattered under it. And Ron found new energy to tear himself from the Death Eater holding him, to comfort his girlfriend.

If my father had not been there, I would not had remained standing. The emptiness in his eyes… the eyes that were normally so expressive. Harry was always unable to hide his true emotions because of his eyes.

"Harry," I cried to him but he didn't even register that it was his name.

Voldemort gave a cruel smirk and waved a hand at his men. Harry was removed from the Great Hall.

That was the last time any of us saw Harry Potter.

Voldemort now carries Harry's power around his neck. It has taken the form of a jade jewel, and every time I see it, it is nothing more than a cruel fierce reminded of the beautiful eyes that haunt me in my dreams.

A few months after the Fall of Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione and me were given freedom. Our wands were snapped in half and we were sent on our merry way. We now share a small house in muggle London under the watchful eyes of The Shadow.

It had been three years since the last time I saw Harry.

Ron has decided that now is the time to take the final stand against Voldemort.

Ron and Hermione, and the remaining members of the Light Side, have formed a plan. I am part of this plan, but my father has placed a Shadow on me, everything I do gets reported back to him and I am unable to help, much to my disgust.

But Hermione promises she will work out a spell that will rid me of him.

We are all willing to fight Voldemort.

But we can't not win without him. Everything relies on Harry Potter.

Only Voldemort knows where Harry is.

So, I have decided to do what must be done.

I will set out and find the one man who can change the fate of the whole world.

And I swear to you now, Harry James Potter, I will stop at nothing to find you!!!

_4/05/2004_

AUTHOR NOTES 

Ok, this is kinda evil but I am not going to be able to update for the next five weeks due to exams and then I go on holiday. I may be able to get another chapter up in between my exams and holiday, but I swear as soon as I come back, I'll start updating every week, that is of course if you want to rest of the story!

Let Me Know By Reviewing!!!!

Bye Bye

Shinigami195


	2. The Malfoy Manor

_Title: Vita_

_Author: Shinigami195_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Summary: Voldemort has defeated Harry Potter. The world is in despair. I know that Potter is still alive, that he is hidden deep within the Muggle World. I need to find him. Only he is strong enough to stop Voldemort and only he is strong enough to keep our love alive._

_Disclaimer: I am a poor author, I own nothing. The characters are not mine, and I don't want to own the Original Characters neither, because most of them are evil, and I only like Evil!Draco and he is not very evil in this fic. But I don't own him. Pity isn't it?_

_Warnings: Slash, Angst, Language, _

_Pairings: Harry/Draco Ron/Hermione_

_Author Notes: Part One is set in Draco's POV _

_The title is Latin, and means Life. _

PART ONE: VITA 

Chapter One – The Malfoy Manor

My footsteps were too loud, and they echoed around the hallway as I strolled down it. They were the only sound that could be heard. The place was almost deserted save for a house elf and my Father. I hated coming here. It used to be my home but I can't see why I ever found it comforting and safe to live in.

The Malfoy Manor had become a terrible, cold, place after my father murdered my mother.

I still don't understand why he did it. I think it was out of anger. It had happened so soon after I refused the Mark, I can't think of any other reason. Of course this makes me to blame, but I didn't land the killing curse on her! Bastard.

Mother was so happy to hear that I would not be devoting myself to Voldemort. In fact, I would be devoting myself to Harry Potter, but she didn't seem to care about that small fact. Her reaction to my secret relationship with Harry was one of the best memories that I have of her. She had hugged and kissed me, had wished me great happiness, and demanded that she met Harry. She also begged me to let her be there when I informed my father of said relationship.

I loved my mother, out of choice.

I loved my father, out of fear.

There must have been a time, I think, when I loved my father the way in which a son should. But it cannot have been for very long and I don't recall it at all.

I do, however, have the perfect mental image of my father. During the winter of my 7th year at Hogwarts, mother invited me and Harry to the Manor for Christmas. Lucius was to be gone for a few days (he was still on the run from the Ministry), but he returned early. Lucius had walked in on Harry and me while he was doing his normal security checks. My father's face, at the moment in the time when he saw me and Harry sleeping together, was priceless. Wide eyes, gapping mouth, and pale skin, his hair was a mess and he was uncomposed, so unbecoming of a Malfoy.

My Father tired to get me to deny what he had seen. He had tried to force me to say that Harry was here because I tricked him in order to give him to Voldemort. He nearly had a heart attack when I told him that I was in love with the Boy-Who-Lived. His disowned me there and then. I didn't really care at the time.

Three days later, Snape informed me of my mother's death.

My Father wouldn't let me attend her funeral. And I cut myself up pretty bad over it. I almost died. But I had a Guardian Angel. He took my hand and led me through the darkness. Corny and Sappy, I know, but I don't care. If Harry Potter had not been there, I would not be here. He saved me many times, even when we hated each other. Now it's my turn to save him.

"FUCK!" I swore loudly as I winced in pain as my head connected with a solid wall. I had been so lost in my thoughts that I had not paid attention to where I was walking, and as a result had head butted the wall. I hadn't even noticed the bend in the corridor. I used to run blindfolded through these corridors, and now I can barely recall the way to the Drawing Room.

I pulled the remains of my dignity together and continued on my way.

I entered the Drawing Room – the house elf had told me it was where my father was – to discover that he was not alone.

Isabella Malfoy was sitting beside him, her eyes focused on him, and she was hanging on every word that he spoke. I really hoped that I never looked that pathetic. But I most likely did, I used to worship my father, before I discovered the truth about him and Voldemort.

I believed Isabella is my youngest cousin, which makes me a good couple of years younger than me. I would say she was 13, maybe even younger than that. It's been so long since I've seen any of the Malfoy Family.

In fact, if it wasn't that I need my Father then I would not be here at all.

They stopped talking as I entered. She was wearing the Malfoy ring on her finger. She must be my father's new heir. I raised my hand to look at where the Malfoy ring used to rest, instead of the horrible large gold ring; there is a pretty thin silver one, which curls round my finger like a snake.

"Missing this?" she asked, raising her hand and I smirked at her.

"No, just enjoying freedom."

She snorted at my words, but I knew she didn't understand them.

"Draco," my Father greets me coldly. He sneers at my clothes, Lucius is disgusted that I have allowed myself to become such a muggle, "muggle lover" he calls me now a days, and I laugh like I really care what he thinks about me. I never understood why he asked Voldemort to spare my life; after all, I am nothing to him any more. Maybe he thought that once Voldemort had won and Harry was dead, that I would return to my father's side and take my birthright.

I laughed at the thought, which raised the eyebrows of my father. I had made my bed a long time ago, had chosen which side I was on, and I was quite content to lay in it.

My father nods in my direction but it is not at me. It is at the thing that stands behind my shoulder. It has become visible. My own alive Shadow. Lucius' personal spy. I was tagged with him three years ago and Hermione still hasn't been able to find a way to get rid of him completely. We know a potion that will stop him tracking me, but we need to know more about the potion first. That's why I am here today.

I sneer at the dark cloaked man and looked back at my father.

"Do you want something?" Isabella asked, she batted her eyelids at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm here because I enjoy your company," I replied, before speaking to my father, "I want to visit Hogwarts."

"You are not allowed," Isabella sang.

"Shut it, or I will shut it for you," I warned. My fingers itch as I watch her pulled out her wand, I longed to reach for my own wand. Three long years without it, and I am still not use to not having it around.

"And why do you want to visit Hogwarts?" my father asked, his hand reached out and touch Isabella's wand hand, "Put it away," he ordered her and she hurried to obey.

"I want to see my Godfather."

"Snape is no longer at Hogwarts," Lucius stood up, "The Dark Lord thought that he would be better off somewhere else."

My gaze narrowed. "Where is he?"

"He's a traitor. I heard that Azkaban is lovely this time of year. You have been there haven't you for a while, is it nice?" Isabella asked, and I really wanted to hit her. My time locked up in Azkaban was not pleasant and I didn't need to be reminded of it.

"I want permission to see him," I blocked her out and focused solely on my father.

Lucius met my gaze and gave a smile. "No," he replied calmly.

I snarled before turning on my heels and stalking off. I could hear Isabella laughing as I left the room.

Learning to live without magic has taught me many things, one of them was Lucius Malfoy was one evil mother fucker, and another thing was that where there is a will, there is a way. And I needed to see Severus Snape so badly that my father was not powerful enough to stop me.

* * *

When I returned home, Hermione Weasley was standing with her hands on hips and was currently yelling at one Ronald Weasley. I have to agree with her, her husband is a lazy son of a bitch. But we have to love him. Well, she does anyway; he is her husband after all.

Ron does nothing around the house, he never cooks, cleans, washes, irons, etc and Hermione and me do it all. He often jokes that I will make someone a fine housewife some day. I nearly killed him for that comment.

Losing our magic came as a huge shock, and if it had not been for Hermione being a mudblood (as I infamously dubbed her) both Ron and me would not had survived without magic. I still have the pieces of my wand, but there is nothing that can be done with them. But I loved my wand, it was part of me, to throw it out, it would be like losing a piece of myself.

We learnt how to live like muggles. We found jobs. And I learnt that muggles and mudbloods where a lot cleverer than I originally thought. Hermione had taught me respect.

Becoming friends with Hermione was one of the best things I have ever done. Hermione is my best friend, and Ron is also a friend but I will never be close to him, after all, we have been enemies since we were born.

Hermione threw the cloth in her hand at Ron and stormed out of the room. I shook my head at him, who couldn't seem to understand what he had done wrong, and followed her.

"I give up!" she yelled at me, "From now on I refuse to cook, clean, I'll do nothing for him. And neither will you! And he better get used to sleeping on the sofa because that bed is mine because I Make It!!!"

I gave a chuckle and hugged her. She always knew the right things to say to me when I was depressed. It amazed me how she knew when I was depressed, I always tried to hide it. Unlike Ron who would be in a bad mood until someone bothered to find out what was wrong with him. I never truly realised at school just how clever she really is. I always thought that she just cheated at exams and stuff, after all, how could anyone, especially a mudblood beat a Malfoy?! I admit it now; I was a stupid idiot back then. I seemed to think that nothing could be better than being a pureblood Malfoy. Now, I can safely say, I have changed.

Ron entered the room. "Whatever she says I did, I didn't do it."

"That's the problem," I explained, "You don't do anything EVER!"

"Ignore him," Hermione snapped and she sat down on a chair and pulled me onto the one beside it, "So, what happened?"

Ron looked around. "There is no shadow," he observed.

"He is talking to my father, probably telling him what a bad boy I am."

Hermione giggled. "Come on, what happened, tell me?"

I fixed her with my grey eyes. "I am not allowed to go to Hogwarts, and I can't visit Sev because he's in Azkaban."

"Oh no," Hermione reached forward and touch my hand across the table, "But we can see him. We can keep to the plan, it will just take a little bit longer than originally planned," she assured me, "I will make a copy of my permission form to visit Remus, but I'll change it to your details, and Snape. Then we can go next time your Shadow leaves you to speak to your father. I can have a talk with Remus, and you can get what you need to get off Snape. Then you and Ron can head up to Hogwarts."

"Got it all sorted out ain't ya?" Ron laughed. Hermione glared at Ron and snarled.

I decided now would be a good time to make a quick get away. I left the room as Hermione began to degrade Ron, and hurried upstairs to my room.

The first thing I saw was my shadow. He was standing in the middle of the room, dressed in his normal long thick black cloak. His face was hidden from my view.

"You want something?" I asked coldly. He rarely shows himself to me. Even more rare is that he actually talks to me. He normally stays invisible, and about once a month disappears to go and report my doings back to Lucius.

"If you go to Azkaban and see Snape, you will not enjoy the punishment."

I sneer at the monotone voice. "I don't give a flying fuck."

The shadow snorted and disappeared. I could still feel his empty eyes watching me. I always could and it unnerved me.

But with his warning, came a new feeling, a strong feeling of determination. I was now certain that going to see Severus Snape was the right thing to do.

It was the first step on the path that would lead to Voldemort's destruction.

6/05/2004

_AUTHOR NOTES_

_Hey, sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. I've been very busy but I have already written half of this fic already. And seeing as I am now at that half way mark, I thought I should start to post it._

_A Big Thank You to,_

_ Yaukira, Mithros, Sunny Dragoness, LadyJessy and Ashlyns_

_For reviewing. I am happy you all enjoyed the Prologue and hope you keep reading. And pocky to Mithros and Sunny Dragoness for wishing me good luck with my exams which are now over and I only have to bite my nails for another 5 weeks before the results come._

_So, please, keep reviewing and I will post more a.s.a.p. I'll try and update once a week for now on, depending on how I feel and how much work I have been doing._

_Bye Bye_

_Shinigami195_

_P.S, if you see the name "Yami Maxwell" anywhere, it is still me, but Shinigami195 is my GW penname and Yami Maxwell is my HP penname_ _and I'm using this account on because it is easier than creating a new one. Just so you don't think, I'm stealing someone else's fic :P_


End file.
